


Bringing up Baby

by Nataliny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Передозировка кавая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Артура появляется еще одна причина, чтобы уважать Хунис.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing up Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bringing Up Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79496) by oxoniensis. 



До этого момента Артур никогда не держал на руках младенцев. Ему подносили их в деревнях, когда он патрулировал границы Камелота, и он умилялся ими и целовал их и неискренне соглашался с утверждениями матерей, что их ребенок самый прекрасный из всех, которых он когда-либо видел. Но он разделывался с этим максимально быстро, как и любой уважающий себя мужчина, поэтому ему никогда не приходилось по настоящему общаться с детьми. И он, разумеется, никогда этого и не хотел. Он бы предпочел сражаться с драконом или в одиночку отражать атаку преступников, или даже провести несколько часов, обсуждая налогообложение. Укачивать ребенка – совершенно неподходящее занятие для наследного принца. 

Он бы никогда не признался, но младенцы его немного пугали. Они крошечные, хрупкие на вид и много плачут, и он понятия не имел, что с ними делать. 

Он посмотрел вниз. Маленькое личико повернулось к нему в ответ и улыбнулось. 

На руках у Артур был ребенок, и Артур был в ужасе. 

*

Артур укачивает младенца. Это совершенно точно не было игрой артуровского воображения, что в одно мгновение это был Мерлин, едущий на своей лошади и громко пережевывающий конфеты, а в следующее мгновение на его месте появился младенец, тут же упавший с лошади. Ребенок с темными волосами, синими глазами, оттопыренными ушами и невероятно идиотской улыбкой. Ребенок, которого в данный момент было почти не видно под слишком большой голубой туникой и коричневым шейным платком. 

Артур несмело улыбается, и улыбка младенца из идиотской превращается в огромную и беззубую. Артур не может удержать ответную улыбку - должно быть, это одна их тех раздражающих заразных вещей, как зевота, когда зевает кто-то еще - и ребенок начинает смеяться.

В тот самый момент, когда Артур слышит этот смех, всякая призрачная надежда на то, что этот ребенок - не Мерлин - исчезает окончательно. Артур узнал бы этот смех где угодно, даже если сейчас он тише и выше и раздается из абсолютно не того тела.

Он держит на руках Мерлина. Мерлина-младенца. 

Артур стонет.

Маленький Мерлин только снова смеется и извивается, пытаясь освободиться.

*

 

Все нужно делать по порядку. 

Артур осторожно слезает с лошади, удерживая Мерлина так крепко, как только возможно, чтобы не раздавить его. Он подозревает, что дети давятся очень легко. Он внимательно оглядывается вокруг, но дорога тихая, и вокруг не видно ни души. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время его никто не побеспокоит. 

\- Уммм, - говорит он Мерлину. – Я собираюсь раздеть тебя, пока ты не задохнулся в этой одежде. 

Он чувствует себя идиотом, разговаривая с младенцем. Мерлин хихикает и заваливается набок, когда Артур усаживает его на землю. На мгновение Артур впадает в панику - ему позволено паниковать. Он обучен преодолевать любые трудности, кроме этой, - но когда он поднимает Мерлина, тот только снова хихикает Артуру в лицо.

Туника ему настолько велика, что Артур просто стягивает ее, и она опадает вокруг Мерлина. Шейный платок Артур снимает через голову, и Мерлин освобожден. И обнажен.

Шейный платок кажется Артуру единственной подходящей вещью. Артур оборачивает его вокруг тела Мерлина, потом пропускает между ног и закрепляет на поясе, создавая таким образом некоторое подобие одежды. Он не уверен, что ее хватит надолго, но пока это лучшее, что он может придумать.

*

Артур обдумывает дальнейшие действия. Вернуться назад в Камелот с лошадью Мерлина и грудным ребенком на руках, обернутым в одежду Мерлина, он не может. Каким бы странным не было колдовство, сотворившее все это, Артур не думает, что позволить всему Камелоту узнать о нем, будет хорошей идеей. Ему стоит только представить выражение лица своего отца, когда тот об этом узнает, и большую вероятность того, что Мерлин будет признан виновным, как уверенность в том, что все это стоит держать в тайне, возрастает вдвойне.

Он привязывает кобылу Мерлина - за ней он сможет вернуться позже - и садится на свою. Если он будет осторожен и укроется плащом, он сможет спрятать Мерлина при въезде в Камелот. По крайней мере, это даст ему небольшую передышку.

-Шшш, - шепчет он, склоняясь к Мерлину, - Мне нужно, чтобы ты сидел тихо. 

Мерлин снова хихикает. 

*

 

Он проносит его в свои покои, хотя и не избежав нескольких весьма удивленных взглядов.  
Ему приходится дважды рассмеяться в голос, чтобы заглушить хихиканье Мерлина, и во второй раз он вынужден притвориться пьяным, потому что чем еще он смог бы объяснить прогулки по коридорам и смех наедине с самим собой? 

\- Это ты во всем виноват, - говорит он Мерлину, как только закрывает за ними дверь. 

Мерлин хихикает так, как будто Артур только что рассказал ему лучшую в мире шутку. 

*

 

Артур ловит проходящую мимо служанку – вроде бы ее зовут Молли, - в коридоре. Он оставил дверь приоткрытой, и отчаянно надеется, что Мерлин сможет помолчать несколько секунд.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты принесла мне еды, - приказывает он. 

\- Конечно, сир, - говорит Молли, - Что пожелаете? 

Что-то, что едят младенцы. У Артура нет опыта в таких делах, но он заметил, что у Мерлина есть всего пара зубов. 

\- Я… суп. Да, суп. Без кусков мяса. И печеных яблок. 

Это должно сработать. 

Молли явно обучена намного лучше Мерлина, потому что она даже не приподняла брови. Только присела в поклоне и направилась к кухне.

Как только она скрылась из виду, Артур понял, что не попросил ничего для себя. 

\- Прекрасно, - сказал он Мерлину. – Из-за тебя мне придется есть бульон и печеные фрукты. 

Мерлин ответил ему в привычной манере – захихикал. 

*

 

Мерлин ест невероятно неаккуратно. Едва ли половина бульона оказывается у него во рту. Несмотря на то, что ему, видимо, нравится, он продолжает уклоняться от ложки в последний момент, или смеется и выплевывает половину обратно. Большая часть не съеденной Мерлином еды, конечно же, оказывается на Артуре. Он с ужасом рассматривает состояние своей туники и брюк. 

\- Ты отвратителен, - говорит он Мерлину. 

В конце концов, он находит способ, чтобы кормить Мерлина.

\- Открой рот пошире, - говорит он, - дракон совершает посадку. 

Он водит ложкой с печеным яблоком по кругу. Мерлин следит за каждым полетом с непередаваемым восторгом и проглатывает каждый кусочек. 

А потом засыпает у Артура на коленях.

Мерлин сопит, извивается и шумно дышит сквозь приоткрытый рот, и Артур вовсе не считает его абсолютно очаровательным. Он продолжает удерживать его на коленях только потому, что Мерлина некуда его положить. И это не объятья, просто, по его мнению, именно так матери держат младенцев. Им так больше нравится. 

*

 

Артур собирается в скором времени сообщить кому-нибудь об этом. Но пока он посылает одну записку Гаюсу, в которой сообщает, что Мерлин сегодня не вернется, а вторую Ивейну с приказом провести тренировку сегодня днем, и запирает дверь на случай, если Моргана решит вломиться внутрь, не постучав. Он не оттягивает момент, вовсе нет, это просто разумно - дать себе время все исправить или магии - развеяться. К тому же, он уверен, что Мерлин хотел бы, чтобы как можно меньшее количество людей обо всем этом узнали.

Но пока он предоставлен самому себе. С младенцем Мерлином. Который проснулся после своего послеполуденного сна выглядя, как обычно – и когда это Артур начал думать об этом, как об обычном? – счастливым, но который сейчас выглядел очень недовольным. 

Артур похолодел. 

Мерлин продолжает извиваться, на его лице написано страдание, и Артур не может понять, в чем дело. Таким беспомощным он не чувствовал себя ни разу в жизни. Он привык брать на себя ответственность за других людей, привык, что они доверяют ему свои жизни, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Мерлин так сильно зависит от него, и Артур не может ему помочь, но очень хочет его защитить.

\- Как жаль, что ты не может мне сказать, в чем проблема, - говорит он, расстроено глядя на Мерлина. 

Он получил то, что хотел. Но только не так, как себе представлял. Мерлин в последний раз хмурится, и одновременно с появляющейся на лице улыбкой издает грандиозный пук.

Артур не представляет, как такой маленький ребенок можно издавать такую вонь. Это даже хуже, чем запах, который исходит от сэра Драгонета после ночи в пивной, хотя тот всегда гордился своим талантом пукать громче всех. 

 

Артур поднимает Мерлина, и самодельная одежда падает на пол.

\- Ты вонючий малыш, - говорит он.

Мерлин счастливо булькает с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Артур улыбается в ответ, пока до него не доходит причина мерлиновской улыбки. Журчащий звук и теплая влага на его ноге позволяют Артуру понять, что произошло, прежде, чем он опускает взгляд вниз.

\- Я никогда не позволю тебе загладить это, - говорит он Мерлину.

*

 

Очистив Мерлина, запеленав его в полотенце, очистившись сам и переодевшись, Артур кладет Мерлина на несколько подушек и садится рядом с ним.

\- Ну что, есть идеи, что произошло? - спрашивает Артур. 

Он уже привык разговаривать с Мерлином, несмотря на то, что скучает по тому Мерлину, который говорил с ним в ответ, хотя и нагло, непочтительно и абсолютно оскорбительно, как обычно.

\- Возможно, это сделал хозяин лавки в Трювормит, - размышляет он. - Ты действительно съел очень много конфет.

Артур к ним даже не прикоснулся. У него слишком часто болел живот после еды странствующих торговцев, чтобы лишний раз рисковать – он предпочитает свой привычный обед. Сейчас, когда он подумал об этом, конфеты, которые ел Мерлин, показались ему необычными – слишком яркие, и, хм, слегка странные. К тому же он не помнил, чтобы видел этого торговца раньше, хотя и знал большинство торговцев, путешествовавших через Камелот. 

Великолепно. Доверить Мерлину купить волшебных конфет. 

\- Будем надеяться, что это временно, - говорит он. – Или завтра ты подвергнешься мучительному воздействию зелий Гаюса. И не надейся, что он сделает их вкус приятнее только потому, что ты младенец. 

Малыш Мерлин, разумеется, только смеется в ответ. 

*

Он отвернулся всего на минуту. Не больше, он может поклясться. 

Когда он поворачивается обратно, Мерлин окружен подушками. Он не двигается. Он сидит именно там, где Артур его оставил, все еще подпирая подушку. Но все подушки в комнате летают вокруг Мерлина, отплясывая в воздухе джигу, круг за кругом. Мерлин счастливо хихикает, и когда Артур опускается на колени, чтобы проверить, что с Мерлином все нормально, глаза Мерлина вспыхивают золотом. 

Артур задыхается.

\- У нас с тобой, - уверенно произносит он, - будет серьезный разговор, как только ты снова сможешь говорить. 

Подушка ударяет Артура в грудь. Мерлин смеется так громко и заразительно, что Артур не может удержаться и смеется тоже. Он только что узнал наихудший из возможных секретов своего слуги, который в данный момент является младенцем, и все равно не может прекратить смеяться. 

Мерлин никогда не прекращал делать его жизнь абсолютно сумасшедшей. Но хуже всего то, что Артур никогда об этом не жалел. 

*

В конце концов, Мерлин исчерпал свои силы. Что было хорошо, так как силы скоро бы закончились и у Артура. Присматривать за ребенком-волшебником – это явно самая трудная работа, которую Артуру когда-либо приходилось делать. У него появилась еще одна серьезная причина, чтобы уважать Хунис – если Мерлин действительно был таким ребенком, она должна была быть постоянно обессилена. Артуру пришлось убрать все доступные предметы далеко в шкаф после того, как Мерлин попробовал поиграть с его мечом и кинжалом. Артур ни за что бы не хотел снова испытать тот ужас, который накатил на него, когда он увидел, как меч кружит в воздухе на Мерлином. 

Плохая сторона утомляемости Мерлина заключается в том, что когда он прекращает смеяться, он начинает плакать. Смех Мерлина - до невозможности счастливый звук, и Артур не может притворяться, что он ему не нравится. Плач Мерлина, напротив, абсолютно ужасен. Это пронзительный, душераздирающий звук, который заставляет Артура чувствовать себя беспомощным. Он пробует отвлечь Мерлина, корча рожицы и размахивая подушками, но Мерлин лишь кричит громче. Он издает глупые звуки: мычит, как корова, хрюкает, как свинья и даже ползает по полу на коленях, лая, как собака, но Мерлин продолжает плакать. В конце концов, Артур берет его на руки, и в тот же момент, как только он осторожно обнимает его, Мерлин прекращает плакать. Артур это кажется настоящим чудом. Мерлин прижимается к Артуру и удовлетворенно вздыхает, и Артур пытается игнорировать тепло, зарождающееся у него внутри.

Он ходит по комнате, укачивая Мерлина и подражая матерям, которых он видел. Мерлин икает, а затем засыпает у него на руках.

Артур не собирается засыпать. Он просто садится в удобное кресло, Мерлин сворачивается у него в руках, и он на мгновение закрывает глаза. 

*

\- Угрх.

Артур не знает точно, кто из них это произнес. Возможно, он сам, потому что внезапное пробуждение со взрослым человеком, улегшимся на твоих коленях, достаточно шокирует для того, чтобы оправдать тихое восклицание. Или, возможно, это был Мерлин, вернувшийся в свои привычные размеры, но все еще сидящий у Артура на коленях. Прикрытый только обрывками шейного платка, которые не пережили столь резкого роста. 

Мерлин несколько раз моргает. 

\- Я ведь сплю, правда? – спрашивает он, и ущипнув себя. – Ой. 

\- А тебе часто сняться сны, как ты полуголый сидишь на моих коленях? – Артур ловит себя на вопросе. И усмехается. 

Мерлин смотрит вниз. Судя по быстро распространяющемуся румянцу, он не был в курсе своей наготы. 

\- Я…ммм…что? – вскидывается Мерлин, не сдвинувшись с места. 

Он тяжелее, чем выглядит, и тепло Артура в тех местах, где Мерлин к нему прижимается, распространяется по его телу. Артур не скидывает его со своих колен.

\- Ты ничего не помнишь? 

\- Мы были… - Мерлин хмурится, пытаясь совладать со своей памятью. – Мы возвращались из Трювормит, и потом я очнулся здесь. 

Он выглядит абсолютно шокированным. 

\- Ты ел там конфеты, которые продавал торговец? – спрашивает Артур. 

Мерлин выглядит в равной степени удивленно и смущенно. 

\- Несколько, - говорит он, и Артур переводит это с языка Мерлина как очень-очень много. 

\- Не показались ли они тебе хоть немного необычными? – спрашивает Артур. 

Мерлин садится и думает. 

\- Может быть? – Неуверенно произносит он. – Он были слегка шипучими. 

Он трет лицо, как будто все еще не проснулся. 

Артур закатывает глаза. 

\- И ты все равно их съел? Ты идиот. 

\- Что случилось? – Осторожно спрашивает Мерлин. 

Артур ухмыляется. Это будет весело. 

\- Ты превратился в младенца, - говорит он. – Конфеты были магическими. 

Мерлин бледнеет.

\- В младенца? – Повторяет он еще более шокировано. 

Артур представляет, что было бы, если бы все случилось наоборот. Если бы Артур превратился в младенца, а Мерлину бы пришлось за ним присматривать. Он содрогается. Тогда он вспоминает бомбардировку подушками и восторг Мерлина всякий раз, как подушка попадала в Артура, и то, как он радостно писал на ногу Артура. 

\- Все нормально, - говорит Артур, вдохновленный идеальным планом мести. – Не было никаких проблем. За тобой приглядывала Моргана. 

Мерлин бледнеет еще сильнее. 

\- Моргана, - шепчет он. 

Артур кивает с серьезным видом. 

Мерлин сползает с коленей Артура на пол. Артур кажется, что он всхлипывает. 

Завтра Артур скажет ему правду. И у них состоится разговор, тот самый, о магическом танце подушек и тому, как именно все это могло произойти. Сейчас же он собирается насладиться моментом. 

\- Ей помогала Гвен, - говорит он. – Со сменой пеленок и прочим. 

На этот раз всхлип ему не слышится.


End file.
